


The Visitor

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Family, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby assured him, "I know you don't believe it's possible, Tony, but Gibbs can live without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 21. I never expected this to end up so many chapters/ parts so when it's done I'll compile them into one story.

**The Visitor**

In late January, Abby came for a weeklong visit, and once Tim and Tony pried her out of the NCIS forensics labs, they drove her around the island. They visited all the tourist spots including the Gyokusendo Cave and the snake museum, which was a big hit.

On Abby's last night, they took Nicky to a circus, which didn't go over well. "You'd better get rid of your copy of _Killer Klowns for Outer Space_ , Tim," warned Tony.

"I'll read him a bunny story," Tim said as Nicky kissed everyone goodnight.

Tony sat down with Abby and said sympathetically, "He'll have to check for clowns under the bed. Scarier than vampires."

"Maybe to you," she laughed.

During her stay, Abby had barely mentioned Gibbs, so Tony asked, "So, is Gibbs keeping the team in line?"

"I told you they're all good. Except maybe Dornie."

Tony grinned. "Ah, still scared of Gibbs?"

"Well yeah, especially after the incident," Abby said.

"What incident?"

Abby pulled a face. "Um, it was a sort of freak ricochet, and Gibbs was only _grazed_."

"I get emails from everyone, all the time, and nobody ever mentioned this? Isn't anyone watching his back?" Tony demanded.

Abby assured him, "I know you don't believe it's possible, Tony, but Gibbs _can_ live without you."

"You really know how to hurt a guy, Abs," said Tony, only half-kidding.

Abby hugged him. "Aw, he misses you, Tony, and I even heard him say that he wished DiNozzo was back."

"Really? He did?"

"We _all_ do. Anyway, you guys will be back by the end of the year. And you'll be on Gibbs' team again and you won't take another job halfway around the world again, will you?"

"If the position is still open," Tony said tentatively.

Abby sat back and frowned. "Of course he's holding it open for you. Wait, you _are_ over him, right?"

"I'm _married_ , Abby."

"But this is Gibbs."

Tony said defensively, "And _now_ I'm committed to Tim."

"I know, but when you're around Gibbs…"

"Hey! I understand what commitment is, Abby. Look, I was totally committed to Jethro before…he broke us up. But now I've got my head screwed on straight and I'm not going to let anything ruin what I've got with Tim."

"I'm sorry I questioned you, Tony," said Abby, upset.

Tony sighed. "I don't think Tim had any idea what he was taking on when he married me, but I love him and what we have here is good."

"I'm really happy for both of you, Tony."

"Besides, I think I deserve some credit. Y'know, Tim's not always the easiest man to live with."

The bedroom door closed softly and Tim approached. Tony could tell he'd heard the conversation. "No clowns?"

"Not even in the closet." Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders from behind and kissed his neck. "And I think you deserve an A, Tony."

"Can I do extra credits and earn an A+?"

Tim chuckled. "We'll talk about that in bed."

< • > end  < • >  



End file.
